


Growing Up

by judeeon



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Growing Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judeeon/pseuds/judeeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Q have known each other their whole life, lived in the same neighborhood, grew up together, went to school together, did everything together, now they are graduating from high school and going to college in different states and moving away from each other, Q can't bear the thought of separation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did while writing it! Special thanks to my friend J for her edits and valuable feedback, she is the one who made this fic possible. :)

Q and James had known each other all their lives, they lived in the same neighborhood, went to the same schools, they even took the same classes, they were practically inseparable, but now high school was about to end and both of them were going to colleges in two different corners of the country. It would be very odd for Q to not have James around, he was the only constant thing in his life and was a great support to him during his parents' divorce when they were both 12; Q had spent many a night at James's place.

Both of them were scrawny little boys back then, one with jet black hair and the other blonde. The blonde one—James, didn't stay scrawny for long though and developed muscles when he was 16. Q on the other hand just grew tall, he was an awkward young man with glasses though with beautiful features.

Girls don't really go for the skinny and socially awkward, so Q never really had a girlfriend and was never really kissed by a girl in his life, unless you count the time when James made his now ex-girlfriend Brooke kiss Q on a dare to show him what it felt like to be kissed by a girl. Q did thank James later but that kiss didn't do much for him, he had known since he was 15 that he liked boys rather than girls but he kept it well hidden from everyone, even James.

Especially James.

Q had always been attracted to James, and he only came to terms with his feelings when James got into his first ever relationship with Jenny, at first Q had discarded those feelings as jealousy that James got a girlfriend before him, but when he analyzed his feelings properly instead of running from them he knew he wished it was him who was dating James, kissing James.

Q still remembers vividly the first time James came to him for advice for manscaping before having sex the first time with Jenny. James had rushed into his room locking the door behind him and dropping his pants and underwear on the floor saying, "We need to do something about this!" seeing James naked was nothing new for Q, they used to bathe together a lot when they were kids, but this was different and Q's brain nearly betrayed him for a second there as he started to get hard, but he composed himself and replied, "Well, you gotta trim that up and look presentable, you caveman." and helped James neaten his pubic region for his big night. It was awkward and fun for Q but he never gave away his true feelings. Q did take a long shower though imagining all the things he would do to James's cock, that did sate him a bit but also let him wanting more. He wanted James.

On the day school finished, there was a end of school party on the beach, James had picked Q up and they went to the party together. James was wearing the black trunks only a guy with James's amazing physique could pull off, Q tried distracting himself so as to not get hard just like he did when they were shopping for them in the mall.

When they reached the party James could only spend ten minutes with Q before some girls tore him away. Q was alone for maybe thirty seconds when James came to fetch him. No matter where James went he never abandoned Q, he always made sure Q was with him if they had come out together and that was one of the many reasons Q loved James so much.

"Am I supposed to always come and pick you up? Why the fuck did you stay behind, Tiffany would like to talk to you." James said pointing to the girl in the black bikini who was waving at them. Q waved and smiled back, James put both his hands on Q's shoulders and said "Tonight we're finally gonna get you laid Quinnsy!" The way James said it, Q didn't have to feign excitement.

Q, James, Tiffany and Beth were now sitting together, drinking, dancing and having a great time then James suggested they moved to an area on the beach where they could get a little privacy.

The girls agreed and they went to this secret place which Q and James had found when they were kids. Once there after a little more drinking James suggested they go skinny dipping, the girls didn't say anything just looked at each other and giggled and took their tops off and tossed them on the ground then they took each other's bottoms off, this really got James excited who was already hard when he took his trunks off.

Q just sat there and Tiffany urged him and so did Beth but Q just kept saying no, then he heard James say "He won't listen like this." Then he saw a hard James coming towards him who picked him up and tossed him on the ground and tried to wrestle his trunks off, poking Q with his cock in places in the process, finally pulling them off.

Q enjoyed it as much as he was annoyed by it and was hard as a rock standing awkwardly, Tiffany walked up to him and said "I don't know why you weren't willing to take your trunks off, you have nothing to be ashamed of." then caressed Q's cock and James winked at him then started running towards the water followed by Beth and Tiffany and finally Q.

Tiffany started making out with Q but Q's heart wasn't in it, but he kept imagining it was James he was kissing so Tiffany couldn't tell. When they got out Tiffany insisted she give him a blowjob, Q could see James mounted on Beth his arse twitching as he drove inside her, it was torture for Q to be so close yet so far away from James.

After the blowjob Tiffany checked her phone to see 12 missed calls from her mother, she checked the messages to know that her mother had gone into labour. She kissed Q and said she was sorry and that they'll finish this some time later, she called out to Beth who was now stroking James's cock post-coitus, she got up ran, dressed and then went with Tiffany.

James walked over to Q and sat naked beside him.

James said, "Sorry buddy you couldn't get laid."

Maybe it was the thought of going away from James that eliminated all his other fears but whatever it was Q replied, "The day isn't over yet." then kissed James who didn't pull back.

James just smiled and said, "I thought you'd never gather the strength to do that."

Q shocked said, "You knew? Since when?" to which James replied, "Since forever, I have known you all my life, even if you don't say a thing I know what you mean, what did you think that I wouldn't get this? Truth is all I have ever wanted is you, but I wanted you to be braver so I just waited."

Q was flabbergasted, "What about the girls you dated?"

James was growing impatient now, he replied "You talk a lot. I have waited long enough, that can wait.", and he started kissing Q. The dark-haired teen didn't bother with that question anymore, he was getting all he ever wanted.

James dropped kisses all over Q's face to his neck, and aligned their bodies from their hips which made Q arc against him. James playfully tonguing Q's nipple who let out a moan of pleasure. James then slid down to Q's crotch, one hand playing with the wisp of Q's chest hair, cupping his balls with the other and licking the base of his cock whie moving up to the head wet with pre-cum giving it a good licking then swallowed the head and started to build a rhythm, “Oh god, James!" moaned Q.

James didn't let Q come yet and flipped him over licking the ridge between his balls and his arse, Q was twitching and moaning, he wanted James in him, he couldn't wait. James then started to move his tongue over the opening making Q moan even loudly, James then stated making circular motions with his tongue and had taken the lube out of his trunks.

James put some lube over Q's arse and some over his fingers and proceeded to stretch him with a finger, “What are you doing, James?! Ahh!” exclaimed Q. James grinned and drove his finger deeper inside touching something sensitive Q never knew he had. He bit Q's left cheek and nuzzled the blooming red mark. “Hush, Q.” James smiled and started moving his finger in a clockwise motion and then introducing another finger, which made Q grimace from a bit of pain. James licked around the stretched hole around his fingers.

“Oh, bloody hell! James!” Q was shaking beyond his control.

The blonde pulled his fingers from Q's tight body making the dark-haired man moan at the loss. James replaced his fingers with his cock, the first contact making both men groan at the sensation.  
James pushed and finally entered Q, after entering Q, James took his cock in his hands and started stroking it and whispered, "At the same time." which made Q's butt contract against his cock. Q had always thought it was going to be a little painful but he never imagined it would feel so good. James started to create a rhythm by moving his butt and so did Q, while stroking Q's cock, James had never been so in sync with any of the girls as he was with Q.

After a while Q came and his muscles contacted against James's cock who came instantaneously. James turned over and pulled Q over and hugged him and kissed his neck and said "I told you I'd get you laid Quinnsy." while breathing heavily.

Q had sand all over his body and some in his arse, but he had never been so satisfied.


End file.
